Beso de Buenas Noches
by Rukimi-chan
Summary: Killua vuelve muy tarde de una mision y al volver a la Mansion Zoldyck, al estar listo para dormir preciente que hay un intruso en su habitacion.


Holiis, esto se me ocurrio cuando estaba lloviendo y no funcionaba el wi-fi xP

weno en este fic Alluka es una CHICA que les quede claro, ya que todavia no se confirma su sexo, pero aunque no lo tengan confirmado para mi siempre sera una CHICA asi que no me jodan con que es hombre porque se comporta como una CHICA y Killua dice que es una CHICA ademas el es el unico miembro de la familia que esta cerca de ella y la entiende asi que por eso digo que es una CHICA y ademas en una de la criaturas mas tiernas que he visto en un manga shonen no puee ser hombre! asi que no me jodan con que es HOMBRE por que les vamos a tener problemas jeje y bueno creo que ya esta de mas decir que es un **Killua Pov **disfruten esta historia n.n

**_Hunter x hunter no me pertenece es creacion de Togashi sensei _**

* * *

_**Beso De Buenas Noches**_

Ya eran como las 23:43 pm. La misión a la que me habían asignado fue algo complicada pero no difícil, ya estando en la mansión lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al baño y darme una buena ducha porque realmente había trabajado mucho y además estaba lloviendo, me quede empapado y también sucio por los charcos de lodo que estaban sobre mi camino. Al terminar de asearme recogí mi toalla y fui a lavadero para encontrarme frente con el espejo y mi reflejo -Creo que estoy creciendo- me digo a mi mismo, cepillo mis dientes para luego ponerme la pijama que no era nada más que una polera azul y pantalones negros. Apenas cierro la puerta del baño me dirijo a mi habitación para finalmente descansar, unos 4 pasos antes de llegar a mi destino me quede quieto al ver que mi puerta estaba abierta y con las luces encendidas ¿era un intruso? Nadie puede entrar a mi cuarto y mucho menos cuando estoy ausente pensé, me acerque a la puerta y pude observar que alguien estaba acostado en mi cama, me adentro mas a la recamara, acercándome a la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer al intruso que había entrado, aunque después de verlo mejor creo que ya no podía llamarlo un intruso, yo hacía lo mismo y entraba a su cuarto sin permiso. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de mi pequeña hermanita Alluka, - Alluka- le digo susurrando, acaricio suavemente su cabeza, me rio un poco al ver un poco de baba deslizarse de su mejilla –Alluka, Alluka despierta- muevo sus hombros para ver si reacciona –Nnhh.. ¿eh?...- dice ella, la miro fijamente, a sus ojos abriéndose de a poquito –¿O-Onii-chan…?- parpadea unas 3 veces mientras pronuncia una de las palabras que me encanta que ella me diga.

-¿Por qué te dormiste en mi habitación?- le pregunto sentándome en la cama a su lado –Nnhh…etoo… estaba tomando un baño, al salir…ahaaha- da un boztezo –me había agarrado sueño, mi cuarto estaba muy lejos y ya no aguantaba las ganas de dormir, así que vi la puerta de tu cuarto Onii-chan y entonces entre y me recosté en tu cama- cuando concluye lo que había ocurrido, acaricio su cabeza gentilmente –Te comprendo… ciertamente yo también estoy muy cansado- le confieso antes de dar un bostezo –Um… entonces ¡Durmamos juntos Onii-chan!- ella sonríe débilmente por el sueño que tenia, en cambio yo estaba realmente sorprendido ante las palabras que había dicho "Durmamos Juntos" no sé porque pero en ese momento me sentí extraño, deje de acariciar su cabeza y lleve las manos a la mía, no entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Cuando éramos mas pequeños lo hacíamos pero ahora me suena muy… muy, es como decir que me hace pensar otras cosas, luego de unos segundos siento un cierto tacto hacia abajo, hace que salga de mis pensamientos y fije mi mirada hacia abajo encontrándome con… -AH!- doy un pequeño grito al ver que Alluka volvió a quedarse dormida y esta vez había caído sobre mí, pero estaba en una zona no correspondiente, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre mi entrepierna y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no podía creerlo, poco después comienzo a temblar ocasionando sierta incomodidad a Alluka haciendo que mueva su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para acomodarse, pero en eso la sentí aun mas, yo la sentía, la sentía –A-Alluka- comencé tartamudeando su nombre "Esto es peligroso" pensaba mi subconsciente la frente comenzaba a sudarme "si, es peligroso" –A-Alluka- vuelvo a llamarla pero ella sigue sin responder "Cálmate, cálmate" decía en mi subconsciente, parecía estar funcionando, tomaba aire inhalaba y exhalaba, los nervios parecían estar saliendo de mi, di un suspiro –Alluka- llamo nuevamente y la sacudo gentilmente –Nnhh… ¿Qué- dice ella moviéndose un poco y levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía –Yo…-.

En ese momento un enorme y fuerte relámpago impacta contra la tierra no muy lejos de la mansión, el ruido fue extremadamente fuerte que hizo que la luz se colapsara, pero mi cuarto no quedo en completa oscuridad ya que tenía una pequeña lámpara que solo funcionaba con baterías al lado de mi cama sobre una mesita, no daba mucha luz pero era mejor que no ver nada, justo un segundo después de que ese maldito relámpago hiciera el impacto Alluka dio un gran salto abalanzándose hacia mi-¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan!- me abraza fuertemente, el relámpago pareció haberla asustado, pero lo que más me preocupaba era lo pegados que estábamos, el abrazo era casi asfixiable pero agradable y… placentero ¿PLACENTERO? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué me siento así de nuevo? Oh no, otra vez me estoy poniendo nervioso, mi corazón latía a todo motor, realmente podía sentir a Alluka, siguiendo mis impulsos la agarre de las caderas y la apegue mas a mi –Aahh… Onii-chan- no llegue a distinguir si eso era un quejido o un gemido, realmente la apretaba muy fuerte, no quería soltarla, me gustaba la forma en la que estábamos –Lo siento… Onii-chan- luego de oírla mencionar esas palabras me percato de que deja de abrazarme y trata de separarse de mí, pero yo se lo impedí abrazándola aun mas -¿Por qué lo sientes?- le pregunto, a lo que ella contesta –Por haberte abrazado así de repente- aun con la poca luz que había mire fijamente su cara y le sonreí –Esta bien, no me molesta- atrayéndola más a mi hasta pegarla por completo a mi cuerpo –Quiero estar así contigo- dije pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta, ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar algo como eso? –Onii-chan… durmamos juntos…- volvió a mencionar esas palabras que me volvieron a hacer sentir cosas extrañas, era peligroso, si muy peligroso, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sentí que las mejillas me ardían, veia la manera en la que Alluka me miraba, con una sonrisa y ojos tiernos –¿Si…?- al oír eso supe que tenia 2 opciones: el "Si" o el "No", no podía pensarlo con claridad, no quería que se valla pero si se queda conmigo yo… podría hacerle algo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esa manera? ¡Ella es mi hermanita! "Mi" si, ella solo me pertenece a "mi" a nadie más, yo soy el único miembro de la familia que la conoce y entiende mejor que nadie.

Impulsivamente me abalance hacia ella logrando que ambos cayéramos recostados en la cama, la tome de las muñecas, levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, la cual estaba sonrojada y sorprendida –¿Onii-chan…?- se veía tan linda, con ese hermoso rostro sonrojado y luego de que pronunciara esas palabras me hacía temblar, me encantaba tenerla así, tan cerca de mí y solo conmigo puede estar así, si, solo conmigo y nadie mas ¿Cómo diablos hace para verse tan indefensa? Ella está pensando en quedarse a dormir en mi habitación e incluso sugiere que durmamos juntos ¿Por qué soy el único que se da cuenta de las cosas?

-Alluka… yo no voy a ser responsable de lo que ocurra ¿sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Si tu quieres que durmamos juntos, no puedo garantizar que no va a suceder nada ¿entiendes?

La miro con firmeza y luego de haberle dicho tales palabras ella parpadea.

-¡Eh Onii-chan!... ¿eh, que… que estas pensando?

Me acerco mas a ella pegando aun mas nuestros cuerpos, casi rozando nuestras narices.

-¡Espera, d-detente… Onii-chan!

-¿Por qué? Tu eres la que dijo que debemos dormir juntos.

-"Que le está pasando a Onii-chan? ¿Qué debo hacer? Está empezando a asustarme".

-Alluka… soy un hombre ¿verdad?

-S-si.

-Eso de dormir juntos… no puedo hacerlo más.

-Onii-chan, si no quieres entonces… lo siento solo estaba hablando dormida y…

-¡No! No es que no quiera.

Al terminar de decirle eso acaricio nuevamente su cabeza para luego deslizar mi mano sobre sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón, acercándome lo más cerca posible para susurrarle:

-Yo quiero… hacer cosas pervertidas.

-¡¿Eh?! "perver… cosas pervertidas?! No… no era lo que yo tenía en mente, en lo absoluto"…"Pero los ojos de Onii-chan… el va enserio… es la cara de un hombre…"

Nuevamente tome sus muñecas, nos quedamos en un completo silencio, yo la miraba y ella a mí, veía lo sorprendida que estaba después de haberle confesado lo que quería hacerle, sus brazos "los brazos de Alluka son tan delgados… se ven como si pudieran romperse fácilmente, si yo saltaría encima de ella ahora, pienso que podría romperla…" ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? "Si tomo enserio esto, no hay manera de que Alluka pueda defenderse si sigo así" pero Alluka no vino con esa intención a mi habitación "Siento como si solo estuviera siendo un cobarde…" ¡Ella es mi hermanita, mi dulce, tierna e inocente hermanita! Mi querida hermanita con una hermosa cara angelical, con ese lacio y largo cabello negro, con esos enormes ojos oscuros llenos de bondad, en cuanto a su cuerpo… puedo notar que sus senos comienzan a tomar forma al igual que sus caderas y busto, ella está creciendo, se está convirtiendo en una mujer, una maravillosa mujer y yo… soy un sucio hombre que se dejo caer por el impulso de las estúpidas hormonas, simplemente no podía quitarle esa bella inocencia a mi linda hermanita, no, puedo manejar esto, yo quiero protegerla, como su hermano mayor mi deber es cuidarla porque estoy muy seguro de que con lo linda que es, muchos chicos van a fijarse en ella, yo no permitiré eso, no señor, seré un hermano sobre protector y celoso, no voy a dejar que nadie la mire y mucho menos que la tocaran, yo quiero que este solo conmigo, con su hermano, porque eres mi primera persona favorita en el mundo.

Lentamente me acerco a su rostro, levanto suavemente el fleco que cubría su frente y lo beso, ella me sujeta de los hombros y cierra uno de sus ojos muy sorprendida de mi acto luego una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios para decir las palabras –Mmmhh… Onii-chan- dejo de besarla y veo la hermosa sonrisa que me estaba dedicando y sus ojos me mostraban mucha ternura –Alluka…- pronuncie su nombre -¿Qué fue eso Onii-chan?- pregunta con cierta curiosidad – Eso… fue el beso de buenas noches- respondo a su pregunta para luego acariciar su mejilla izquierda, tan suave, tornándose de color rosa, ella hiso lo mismo conmigo, acercándome a ella para depositar sus suaves y cálidos labios en la mejilla izquierda de mi rostro, sentí que mi cara ardía, fue un gesto muy dulce, se separa un poco de mí y me sonríe –Ese fue el beso de buenas noches de mi parte para ti Onii-chan- en ese momento me llego mucha alegría, adoraba a mi hermanita, la quería, si, la quería mucho, quería estar con ella –Alluka… vamos a dormir juntos- le menciono a lo que ella felizmente me responde –Si, si, si, Alluka quiere dormir con Onii-chan- a pesar de que ella estuviese creciendo aun parecía una niña, pero eso me gustaba, la quiero tal y como es. Finalmente nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama uno a lado de otro, apague mi lámpara a baterías y me acomode entre las almohadas y las sabanas, segundos después Alluka se me acerca y se recuesta por mi pecho, moviendo su cabeza para acomodarse, yo recosté mi cabeza por encima de la suya, ya dispuestos y listos para descansar hasta que ella dice unas palabras antes de dormir.

-Te quiero Onii-chan- me dice dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, acomodada en mi pecho.

-Yo también te quiero Alluka- Beso su frente por última vez antes de quedarnos juntos en profundo sueño.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaooo! *O* que bello es el amor fraternal no creen? weno ojala les haya gustado es mi segundo fic xD no se preocupen que mi pareja favorita de HxH siempre seran GonXKillua los amooooo a Allaka le tengo una envidia al 100% ya que tiene al hermano mas maravilloso del mundo pero la admiro y respeto por eso bien bien este fic merece Reviews?


End file.
